1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a monitoring method and a monitoring apparatus using a camera.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to improve convenience of a driver, various electronic application technologies have been incorporated into a vehicle. An around view monitoring system (AVM), which makes a driver recognize conveniently, correctly, and visually surroundings of the vehicle by photographing surrounding of the vehicle for displaying, among the electronic application technologies, has been widely used. The around view monitoring system (AVM) can photograph surroundings using cameras respectively provided at the front and the rear, and on the right side and the left side of the vehicle, and can display the photographed surroundings on a screen.
Particularly, the driver can correctly recognize a backward obstacle and a parking area through surroundings of the vehicle which is photographed by a rear camera that guides rear parking, and can park conveniently and easily the vehicle without viewing a side mirror or a back mirror.
However, since a conventional rear camera system photographs an image using a wide-angel camera having a wide angle of view, and corrects distorted image which is generated according to this, an obstacle is not viewed because the obstacle is small, or a blind spot appears. That is, the conventional rear camera system has a problem in which correct image information cannot be provided to a driver. Accordingly, a driver which tries to park a vehicle does not view a surrounding obstacle, and thus there exists risk of an accident that can collide with the obstacle. In addition, even though the drive is good at driving, the drive can ensure only visibility. Thus, it is difficult to park, and casualties occur due to lots of traffic accidents because the driver does not recognize a vehicle approaching from the rear.